Felicidad
by MsNatSka
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la felicidad de tu vida desaparece? ¿Qué harías? En esta historia te contaré que es lo que yo hice... Tsukkiyama(?. Narra Tsukishima. No se que género poner


HOLA! bueno, este es mi primer fic, y seguramente el ultimo, lo hice en un momento de aburrimiento y es probable que no te guste para nada o tal vez sí. Perdón de antemano si encuentran que es algo ooc pero como se darán cuenta era necesario para narrar esta historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, yo solo hice uso de ellos para mis fines perversos.

Aclaración: Es un texto escrito en segunda persona singular, así que se podría decir que tú eres un personaje.

…-…..-…-

Ah, estúpida felicidad

Esa emoción tan asquerosamente embriagante, que te llena todo el cuerpo y hace que te regocijes en la más pura satisfacción. Cuanto desearía que esa sensación estuviera acompañándome en este momento, pero no, la felicidad de mi vida se esfumó casi por completo, dejándome vacío, haciendo que me sienta idiota y desesperado.

Lo sé, te preguntarás el porqué de mi estado emocional, esto tiene una respuesta simple, es porque la fuente de mi felicidad, Yamaguchi Tadashi, se fue, me dejó solo, completamente abandonado en el mundo.

Tal vez estoy siendo melodramático, cosa impropia de mí, pero es que así es como me siento; sin él, parloteando por horas a mi alrededor, todo se siente más frio y sucio, siento que vuelvo a la asquerosa realidad que rodea al mundo.

Pero me lo merezco

Nunca existió una palabra de cariño de mi parte, nunca un solo abrazo, o una caricia, o una conversación que tuviera más que tres o cuatro frases escuetas de mi parte, era cuestión de tiempo para que el pecoso se fuera de mi lado.

¿Pero por qué de esta forma?

Fue inesperado, más que eso, quedé anonadado, esto estaba completamente fuera de mis planes, ¡maldita sea!, ver a MI Yamaguchi en brazos de otro hombre fue lo peor que me pudo pasar.

Yo ya tenía nuestra vida completamente planeada, ¿por qué tuvo que venir el estúpido de Oikawa a manchar mi futuro? se suponía que terminaríamos la secundaria juntos, iríamos a la misma universidad y cuando estuviéramos ahí yo le diría que posiblemente sentía algo por él, él me aceptaría y después tendríamos una linda vida juntos.

Sé que piensas que si nunca me declaré es claro que él no entendiera mis sentimientos, que pensará que yo solo lo veía como un amigo o menos que eso, pero es que no podía acelerar las cosas, mi declaración en este momento hubiera sido completamente patética, Yamaguchi estaba tratando de mejorar en sus saques y una relación a estas alturas lo hubiera distraído de su objetivo.

Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, el gran rey, como fue apodado por el estúpido rayito de sol, estaba yendo a menudo a los entrenamientos de Karasuno, suponía que era para molestar al dúo idiota, cuan equivocado estaba, solo trataba de robar lo que por derecho me pertenece, y vaya que lo logró.

Pero no te preocupes por mí, no es como si Yamaguchi fuera a estar con ese idiota toda la vida, es claro que se dará cuenta, a lo más en unos años, que Oikawa es una persona de mierda que no vale la pena y lo dejará.

Aunque la verdad es que no tengo tanto tiempo, si demorará años en darse cuenta de la inutilidad de ese estúpido mi plan no funcionaría, si, como te comente antes en ese tiempo ya deberíamos tener una relación medianamente estable.

¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no encuentras salida a todo este debate mental que estoy teniendo?

Ja, que patético eres.

Bueno, es cierto que eres algo patético, pero me caes medianamente bien, así te contaré un pequeño secreto:

Tengo un plan, y no es el de mi vida con mi pecoso, es otro, este será completamente infalible, no hay errores, ya lo he calculado todo, tengo unas sogas en el desván, unos cuchillos en la cocina que mi madre no echaría en falta y la ocasión perfecta para realizarlo, Yamaguchi yendo a entrenar con Shimada-san y Oikawa sin ir a entrenar a su club porque tiene que estudiar para el ingreso a la universidad, esto crea un espacio libre de al menos 3 horas.

¿aún no lo entiendes?

Necesito alejar a la competencia, más si es el inepto capitán de Aoba Josai.

¿qué es un poco de sangre comparado con una vida entera al lado de mi lindo pecoso?

¡NO!, Ya lo he decidido, no trates de convencerme de lo contrario.

Si la felicidad no viene a mí, tendré que ir yo a buscarla, porque, aunque está este manchada de carmesí, sigue siendo la mejor sensación del mundo.

Yamaguchi es mío, y lo demostraré a cualquier costo.

…..-….-….-…

Bueno, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, tomates, ladrillazos o lo que quieran. Perdón por el uso excesivo de comas, es una costumbre que estoy tratando de quitarme, pero aún no consigo.

Creo que este fic lo escribí más para saciar el deseo interno de que el personaje que sufriera en un tsukkiyama no fuese mi Yamaguchi hermoso bebé, además tenía ganas de un tsukki algo psycho

Besitos! 3


End file.
